


Get in My Head

by Hockey_3720



Series: Take Your Hands, Take Your Lies [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Vegas Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: “Hey, guys! Did you win big in Vegas,” Julian greeted from the front seat at Danny and Rob threw their bags into the back of his vehicle.“Uh,” Danny swallowed and looked over at Rob as he slid into the back seat. “Not really.” He then slid into the front so he was next to Julian.“Oh come on! Did you guys score any hot girls,” Julian quickly shot back. He sounded much more excited about the trip than Rob or Danny did.





	Get in My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurDeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/gifts).



> This was reccomended by OurDeal! Hope you enjoy :)

“Hey, guys! Did you win big in Vegas,” Julian greeted from the front seat at Danny and Rob threw their bags into the back of his vehicle. 

“Uh,” Danny swallowed and looked over at Rob as he slid into the back seat. “Not really.” He then slid into the front so he was next to Julian. 

“Oh come on! Did you guys score any hot girls,” Julian quickly shot back. He sounded much more excited about the trip than Rob or Danny did. 

Danny stayed silent as he observed the world outside. He was beginning to break a sweat, he had no clue how to go about telling his best friend that he was gay and let alone had gotten married (to one of their teammates). 

“Nah,” Gronk budded in from behind them. “Dola here wanted to chill in the hotel room more than go out.” Which was half the truth about their trip. 

Julian nodded as he exited the highway. Soon enough they were at Julian’s place when Danny and Rob had left their cars for the long weekend. Once Julian shifted the car into park he looked over at Danny and placed a hand on his knee-- Danny squirmed a bit. “What’s wrong man? We’re best friends. I can tell when something is bothering you.” 

Rob quickly scrambled out of the car so the two could speak.The last thing he wanted was to make Danny even more uncomfortable. Danny sighed in defeat before he met his best friends blue eyes. “I-I don’t want you to think of me any differently.” 

“What’s wrong,” Julian repeated as he looked at Danny in confusion. “I could never think of you differently, Bubs.” 

Danny’s brown eyes tore away from Julian’s blue ones to where Rob was pulling out of Jules’ driveway. “I-I… You’re gonna hate me,” Danny grumbled as he brought his hands up and rubbed them down his face. “You’re gonna fucking hate me. And… Just know that I understand.” 

“Dola, you’re starting to scare me,” Julian mumbled as he squeezed Danny’s knee a bit. “I’ll always be your best friend. What happened?” 

One of Danny’s wet brown eyes peaked between his right-hand index and middle finger to look at Julian. He sucked a breath in when he saw the concerned look in Jules’ blue eyes. “I-I… Oh god,” he let out a long huff. “I’m gay. I like men.” Danny spit it out so fast that Julian could barely comprehend what had just come out of his best friends mouth. 

“What's the big deal about that? You’re still you Dola,” Julian replied after a few seconds in the calmest and most soft voice Danny’s ever heard come out of his best friends mouth. 

Tears began to fall from Danny’s eyes, and he moved his hands to wipe the tears away from his face. Then, he moved his left hand down and placed it on top of Julian’s. “Are you serious,” his voice squeaked. 

Julian nodded. “Of course Bubs, I can’t promise I’ll go to bars with you and be your wingman… But I’ll always be here for ya,” he reassured as he looked Danny straight in the eyes. 

“Th-There’s more,” Danny mumbled as he looked down at his and Julian’s hands. “And I really don’t want to say it.” He was beginning to really feel sick. He had no clue how to tell Julian without Rob there. 

Rob-- the fucker took the easy way out and left as soon as he could. 

“What’s that, Dola?” Julian had both his eyebrows arched. 

“I-I… Rob and I got married,” Danny spat out, slightly ashamed. 

“Wait, what,” Julian quickly shot back with his blue eyes wide. He couldn’t believe his ears. “You and Rob what?!?!” 

“I-I know,” Danny mumbled. He sucked in a breath and looked Julian in the eyes. “We- We were drunk… and I… We woke up with rings on our fingers. I-I… We agreed that if we find the one we’ll get separated.” 

“Wow.” Julian brought his free hand up and ran it through his hair. “I-I was not expecting that one. Why are you so worried? Everyone on the team loves you!” 

Danny took a second and thought about Jules’ reaction. After a few seconds, he came to a conclusion. “Y-you know what? I don’t know why I was so worried. Thank you for the support, Jules,” Danny mumbled and launched forward to wrap his arms around Julian. “Thank you for being such a good friend.” 

*** 

A few days later the entire team knew the news, and all of them were supportive. Rob and Danny were sitting in Danny’s apartment eating lunch when Danny made one of his first move in their relationship. 

“Rob,” Danny asked with a face full of a medium-rare burger with nothing but mustard. He was leaning back on the couch looking at Rob with curious brown eyes. 

“What’s up Dola,” Rob asked as he placed his plate down on the coffee table in front of them and looked over at Danny with a raised eyebrow. 

Danny swallowed the contents in his mouth and uncrossed his legs. “C-Can I try something,” he asked as he lifted both of himself and moved so he was completely facing Rob. 

Rob raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded slightly anyway. “Uh, yeah?” 

At those words, Danny moved over so he was just inches away from Rob. Rob’s face remained blank as Danny’s hand made its way to the side of his face. Once Rob’s face was effectively cupped, Danny slowly moved in the place a light kiss on Rob’s lips. 

Just as Danny began to pull away, Rob brought his large hand up and forced Danny’s mouth back against his. The kiss was a soft, slow, loving kiss, and Danny couldn’t help but melt under Rob’s warm touch. 

When the two finally pulled away from each other, they were both out of breath but had the biggest smiles on their faces. “That was,” Rob was instantly cut off by Danny. 

“Amazing,” Danny finished Rob’s sentence for him. Danny leaned in for another kiss, but this one; Rob kissed him harder. Before they knew it, Danny was on his back and Rob was pushing his shirt up. 

“You’re perfect,” Rob mumbled as he placed kisses on Danny’s toned stomach. “You know,” his brown eyes looked up and locked with Danny’s, “I’ve always admired your beautiful body in the locker room.” 

Danny’s breath hitched as his dick began to swell in his shorts. He closed his eyes and arched his back at Rob clutching his sides. 

“R-Rob,” Danny spat out as he looked down at Rob who was fumbling with the button of his shorts. 

“Yeah, Dola?” 

“I really think this is gonna work out,” Danny mumbled as his brown eyes studied the movement of Rob’s hands. 

Rob got the button undone and smiled at Danny. “I think it is too,” Rob replied as he yanked Danny’s shorts and underwear down in one swift move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> *** Also, I think I may take some time off. I feel like people don't appreciate it as much when you post just about everyday. ***


End file.
